Mis Mas Sinceras Disculpas
by pamela granger
Summary: situacion: univ. alterno año:1820, lugar: Londres, Victima:Harry Potter, conde de Stonehurst, Agresor: lady Hermione Granger hija de Norcastle, Objetivo: la mejor escena para que ningun caballero quiera llevarme al altar y que mi padre no me obligue. HHR
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada deben saber que este fict esta inspirado en una novela de la autora Samantha James. Es un universo alterno, sin magia.

MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS… (HR/H)

"AMOR: Vivo afecto o inclinación hacia una persona o cosa. Apasionado afecto hacia una persona. "eso fue lo único lógico que pude encontrar en los libros y en enciclopedias, pero con eso no me bastaba. Yo creo que el amor es el motor de los sentimientos. Por ejemplo: si odias es por falta de amor, si lloras, es por decepción de amor, si quieres es amor. Eso es lo que creo que es; o al menos eso creo que es el amor, ya que no he tenido tanta suerte con los libros.

Lo que si sabia era que si alguna vez se casaba seria con un hombre que al que amara lo bastante para confiar… ah, peor, podía confiar lo bastante para amar?

No tenía respuesta……

Londres, 1820

Si hubiera sabido lo que el destino le deparaba, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido besarlo.

Pero lady Hermione Granger, hija única del marques de Norcastle, no actuó por mera frivolidad. Oh! No. A decir verdad, estaba buscando un final a su grave situación.

Estaba convencida de que su única esperanza residía en el escándalo.

Por desgracia; tenia muy poco tiempo. Su padre le había comunicado aquella mañana que debía de elegir un marido durante la noche de aquel mismo día.

O lo haría el.

No se trataba de una amenaza vacía de contenido, no, Hermione estaba completamente segura. Para humillación de su padre, había pasado mucho tiempo rechazando todas y cada una de las propuestas de matrimonio que había recibido. Y ahora la paciencia de su padre se había acabado.

Durante las últimas dos semanas había recibido tres propuestas de boda, y eso era mucho.

Su padre no era un tirano, pero cuando se encontraba en uno de sus días de mal humor su presencia imponía y lo mejor era no cruzarse en su camino. Aquella noche solo tenía el compromiso del baile de los Weasley, y debía de darse prisa. Mucha prisa.

El baile era una típica fiesta de gala. Voces estridentes se elevaban en el aire y docenas de parejas giraban en la pista al son de un vals.

El salón de baile y el salón contiguo habían sido decorados con hermosos ramos de rosas rojas y rosas.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia de cortesía, Hermione se desligo de los brazos de de su ultima pareja de baile, y se dirigió entonces a un extremo del salón, cerca de las puertas de la terraza. Allí no había tanta gente y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Y tiempo para actuar, porque solo quedaban pocas horas para media noche.

Alguien le rozo el brazo. Hermione se volvió hacia su buena amiga Ginny Weasley. Un año más joven que ella, Ginny acababa de entrar en sociedad. Su amiga se la quedo mirando con sus ojos azules ligeramente suplicantes.

-Hermione, te ruego que no lo hagas. Alo mejor tu padre tiene razón, deberías de haber elegido marido desde hace tiempo. Ciertamente no es por falta de admiradores…

-jóvenes pomposos y engreídos que vienen por i dote, entre los que no hay ninguno con el que quisiera compartir mi vida. –mientras hablaba, Hermione levanto una de sus cejas. Aunque su tono era ligero, la fuerza de su resolución no lo era en absoluto.

Había entrado en su primera fiesta social con estrellas en los ojos y romanticismo en el corazón, soñaba que se enamoraría locamente de un joven guapo y elegante. Luego se casarían y vivirían el resto de su vida en un eterno encantamiento.

Otra de sus amigas mas queridas, luna lovegood, también compartía su mismo sueño.

Fue luna quien primero encontró a su príncipe. Perdió la cabeza con el vizconde Seamus finnigan en el instante en que se conocieron. Hermione no envidiaba la suerte de luna, no, en absoluto. No habría podido, porque nunca había visto tan feliz a luna. No hizo caso de los rumores que decían de la propuesta de matrimonio de Seamus se debía a su deseo de casarse con una heredera, porque luna era una rica heredera. Seamus amaba a luna, estaba segura de ello porque era su amiga.

La felicidad de luna no duro más de tres meses.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrió. Intento no recordar, pero no pudo dominarse.

Cierto día estaba paseando con luna por Hyde Park. Su amiga acababa de decirle que esperaba un hijo. Se detuvieron a descansar y se sentaron en un banco desde el que se veía una de las avenidas del parque y desde donde se podían contemplar a los paseantes y recibir el agradable sol de aquella mañana de primavera.

Ante ellas paso una pareja. Era evidente que el caballero y la dama estaban enamorados. La mano enguantada de ella rodeaba el brazo del hombre y la otra estaba en la de su pareja. Mientras las jóvenes los contemplaban, se detuvieron y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

-debe ser el aire de Londres, Hermione. Estos días todo el mundo esta enamorado…-había dicho luna riendo.

De repente se detuvo y Hermione se volvió a mirar a la pareja en cuestión.

El hombre era Seamus, el maridote luna.

Hermione no olvidaría en toda su vida la expresión de su amiga. Fue testigo de cómo el corazón de su amiga se rompía en mil pedazos. La estuvo consolando durante todo el día mientras luna lloraba con desconsuelo. Y fue a despedirla cuando luna se fue al campo dos días mas tarde.

Seamus se quedo en la ciudad donde continúo la relación con su amante lady Lavander Brown, una viuda.

Desde aquel día, Hermione había perdido la cuenta de las amantes que había tenido Seamus. Luna estaba casi siempre en el campo y Hermione solo la había visto unas cuantas veces desde aquel día horrible, pero el cambio que se había producido en luna era evidente. Ya no era aquella joven alegre y vivaz. Su mirada ya no poseía aquella luz y había perdido su picara sonrisa.

Hermione poco a poco volvió a centrar su atención en Ginny.

-oh! Vamos – estaba diciendo su amiga-Hermione, cuando pienso en tus admiradores… no pueden ser tan terribles! Tu padre acaba de proponerte a tres pretendientes. Que te parece el vizconde Zabini?

Hermione hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca.

-no puedo soportar la arrogancia de ese hombre-replico cortante su amiga.

-y Roger Davies?

-es un patán Ginny y lo sabes muy bien.

-queda Michael, hijo menor de lord corner…

-es un grosero y un estupido Ginny. Me he cansado de decir que no quiero casarme con el . Y además le gusta demasiado el juego.

-Hermione, te ruego que lo reconsideres.

-no hay nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión, Ginny.

-arruinaras tu reputación!...

-efectivamente- repuso Hermione con expresión sombría

-no quieres casarte por lo que le ha pasado a luna verdad?-pregunto Ginny tras lanzar un suspiro-pero te recuerdo Hermione, que no todos los hombres son tan sinvergüenzas como su marido.

-soy completamente conciente de ello Ginny, además, a veces me divierte mucho su compañía.- era cierto a Hermione le gustaba reír, bailar, pero no era como la primera ves que entro en sociedad- pero te recuerdo que acabas de entrar en sociedad- le dijo a su amiga alzando la barbilla- y yo ya no soy tan ingenua. He sido testigo de muchas infidelidades: maridos con queridas, viudas con amantes. He visto perder y a masar fortunas al voltear un naipe. La ciudad esta llena de hombres despreciables cuyos vicios solo son superados por su monstruoso ego.

-nunca te casaras entonces?-pregunto Ginny sin demasiado convencimiento.

-nunca me enterraría en el campo como lo ha hecho luna- contesto Hermione con expresión sombría.-pero hace tiempo que he dejado atrás todas las ridiculeces sobre el amor y el matrimonio. He aprendido que las bodas se conciertan para ganar dinero, posición, poder o tierras, también por tener un heredero o tal vez todas esas razones juntas.

-pero te vas a pasar la vida sola Hermione.- dijo Ginny abanicándose con expresión angustiada- sin un marido, sin unos hijos. Esta idea me parece intolerable!!

Hermione no contesto. No podía negar que la dolorosa experiencia de luna le había dejado una marca, porque no iba a permitir que ningún hombre la utilizara como instrumento para su propio beneficio… sufrió una punzada en el corazón, porque parte de ella estaba dividida. Había una parte de ella que no desdeñaba el amor. Sus padres se habían amado, de eso no tenia ninguna duda. Hacia casi ya diez años que su madre había muerto, pero Hermione todavía recordaba aquellas discretas miradas de complicidad entre sus padres, aquellos roces en el hombro tan elocuentes…

Solo sabia que desperdiciar su vida como la de luna, en medio de un melancólico desespero, junto a un hombre que no nunca iba a compartir sus sentimientos… que nunca iba a amarla…

Wolas!!!! Esto es algo así como la introducción, pero espero valla gustando como va, dejen post, y pronto les subo un trocito mas, se pone muy bueno!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!! Aki estoy de nuevo, al parecer les gusto mi fict a dos personitas, asi que este capitulo va dedicado para esas dos hermosas niñas que me dejaron reviews, pottergirl2491 y AndyPG. **

**Dejen reviews!!!!**

No estaba dispuesta.

Preferiría vivir sola.

Pero su padre insistía en que tenia que casarse… y lo cierto era que no quería enfrentarse a el .

Volvió a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, algo muy censillo. Si era protagonista de un escándalo, sus admiradores no querrían participar en el.

En cuanto a su padre, seguramente consideraría que su hija no tenía remedio y dejaría de esforzarse en casarla.

Retorció el pañuelo entre los finos dedos enguantados y rezo con fervor. "perdóname mama". Su pobre y querida madre se habría horrorizado ante lo que ahora a hacer. Pero Hermione no veía otro camino.

Todo lo que necesitaba era a un caballero que le ayudara a llevar a cabo su plan.

El único problema era quien. A decir verdad, no se atrevía a acercarse a un hombre que ya conocía. Tenia que ser un extraño, porque sabía que no se iba a atrever a verle a la cara otra vez. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, observo el mar de personas. Tenía que haber alguien…

Paso rozando a una figura vestida elegantemente de negro. Era un hombre alto, esbelto, de anchas espaldas, lleno de gracia masculina. Hermione contuvo la respiración, porque fue como si hubiera a parecido desde las profundidades de su mente, desde aquellos sueños que desde hace tiempo había apartado de su lado. Lo siguió con la mirada, mientras el atravesaba las puertas que daban a la terraza y salía a la penumbra del jardín.

Algo dio un brinco en su pecho. Algo le dijo que era el momento oportuno, que el era el hombre adecuado. Todo iba como ella había planeado, a media noche, iba a ser por fin dueña de su destino.

Se volvió hacia Ginny y observo que su amiga iba a intentar detenerla de nuevo. Le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar.

Hermione le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-no pongas esa cara- la regaño con suavidad- todo ira muy bien, ya veras. Solo tienes que aparecer en la terraza dentro de unos minutos, pero asegurate de que alguien este contigo. Y no olvides que tienes que hacer que te espantas cuando nos descubras…

-estoy horrorizada!!-exclamo Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos-Hermione, cuando pienso en lo que estas a punto de hacer… elegir un hombre tu sola…

-shh.- Hermione sonrió y pellizco la mejilla de Ginny. –Deséame suerte, querida.-dijo y sin añadir una palabra más, Hermione se volvió y cruzo rápidamente las puertas de la terraza.

Tardo un momento hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad.

Aquel hombre estaba a unos diez pasos de distancia. Tenía las manos cruzadas en la espalda y la morena cabeza, ligeramente inclinada, mientras contemplaba fijamente la noche. Hermione sintió que las piernas no le respondan. Pero el ruido de las faldas, habían revelado su presencia. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el extraño giro redondo justo cuando ella se detuvo sus grandes ojos castaños, se cruzaron con los del hombre de un verde intenso. Herminio parpadeo y se sujetó las faldas para poderse mantener de pie. Sintió la aceleración de su corazón con una especie de temor y prevención. El momento había llegado y no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

El hablo primero.-si busca a alguien me temo que tendrá una desilusión. Aquí no hay nadie más que yo.

-oh!, ya veo que esta usted solo, pero es usted a quien deseo ver. –las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta y poder detenerlas y se ruborizo cuando pensó que debían de haberle parecido atrevidas y audaces. No lograba apartar la mirada del rostro del desconocido. Hermione era una mujer alta y, sin embargo, el le sacaba media cabeza. Además era sorprendentemente guapo, con unas cejas espesas, tan negras como sus cabellos y una mandíbula cuadrada, muy masculina. Sus ojos eran lo que mas le llamaban la atención a Hermione, tan verdes como esmeraldas y con un hermoso brillo. Hermione pensó que debía ser irresistible cuando sonreía…

El desconocido la inspecciono detenidamente desde el moño castaño hasta los pies.

Y aunque Hermione siempre se había vanagloriado de su capacidad de mantenerse serena cual quiera que fueran las circunstancias, en la mirada de aquel hombre había una perspicacia que le hizo mantenerse incomoda

-Ha, si?- respondió con frialdad, alzando una de sus cejas- creo que nunca nos habíamos visto antes.

-no concedió ella- no nos conocíamos.-Hermione sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ella estaba ahí con un propósito determinado, que hacer para no parecer una desvergonzada?

-ha venido a buscarme y, si embargo no sabe quien soy?

-si. Es que tengo que pedirle un favor.

-un favor a un hombre que no conoce.

-efectivamente. Me encuentro en una situación en la que usted solo puede ayudarme.

-como?

-pregunto entornando los ojos.

Hermione lanza una risa forzada y domino el impulso de dar la vuelta y salir huyendo.

-hay hombres a los que le gusta arriesgarse, ¿verdad? Bien, pues mi amiga Ginny me ha hecho un desafió que no he podido rechazar. Me ha propuesto, que bese al primer desconocido que encuentre esta noche.

Y yo señor, le ruego que me haga ese favor.

El momento era difícil y Hermione aspiro y contuvo el aliento.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-hacerle el favor?¿no nos conocemos, no es cierto? No sabe quien soy. Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien es usted, y creo que lo mejor es que sigamos así. –Su sonrisa era cortante.- en resumen, señorita, creo que lo mejor es que yo desaparezca de su infantil cabecita.

Hermione comprendió; aquel hombre no era un joven frívolo y despreocupado como otros tantos en la ciudad. Era mayor y su comportamiento demostraba que era de aquellos que saben lo que quieren y lo saben muy bien.

Cuando el desconocido empezó a alejarse, Hermione sintió pánico; al parecer tenia la intención de volver a la casa.

-espere!!-Grito-se lo suplico, no se marche!

El desconocido se volteo y se encaro a ella. Hermione se encogió cuando vio su expresión amenazadora.

-jovencita-dijo con severidad- por favor, no lo haga más difícil…

Hermione no escucho el resto. Llegaron unas voces a sus espaldas, cerca de las puertas de la terraza.

Hermione había sido educada. Se lo había pedido!. Al parecer iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa. Rápidamente, antes de perder el valor, abrazo al desconocido y se apretó contra el.

Unas manos fuertes la cogieron por la cintura. Hermione lo sintió tenso, pero no le dio la oportunidad de hacer nada más. Introdujo los dedos en los cabellos que le cubrían la nuca al hombre, le obligo a inclinar la cabeza y ella se estiro hasta su altura.

Sus labios se unieron a los del desconocido. Hermione cerró los ojos. Le pareció que el mundo daba vueltas. Cientos de sensaciones diferentes la bombardearon. La boca del desconocido era suave, mientras que su cuerpo era duro. Sintió el extraño impulso de de agarrarse a el con fuerza, apretar su cuerpo contra el de el para sentirlo mejor… se sitió consternada ante aquellos pensamientos tan impropios de una dama y, sin embargo, no podía negar la oleada de de ansia que crecía en su interior.

De pronto escucho la respiración de el y comprendió que el desconocido empezaba a sentirse como ella. Aunque sus dedos se apoyaron en sus caderas, no la aparto. Le recorrió un escalofrió porque no había imaginado que encontraría tanto placer en ele momento, un placer dulce, como un veneno. Hermione abrió los labios, en una silenciosa invitación…

Oyó un jadeo a sus espaldas… Debía ser Ginny pensó confusa.

Conciente de que ya no estaban solos, Hermione interrumpió el beso a regañadientes y se separo para ver a Ginny allí de pie, fingiendo una expresión de espanto. Lanzo un suspiro y abrió los ojos…

Hermione se enfrento a la mirada indignada de su padre.

-oh!, querida –murmuro. Ginny estaba detrás del padre de Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. Su anfitrión lord Weasley, también estaba con ellos.

El desconocido también se había vuelto hacía la puerta. Por extraño que parezca, no retiro la mano de la cintura de Hermione, la acerco mas a el con un gesto casi de protección.

-Dios- exclamo con irritación- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- pregunto potter

El padre de Hermione se enderezo.

-soy el Márquez de Norcastle- dijo con severidad- y le agradecería que soltara a mi hija…


End file.
